


His youngest son

by MichisAccount



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichisAccount/pseuds/MichisAccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard of York waits for news of his wife, Cecily, who is in labour with their twelfth child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His youngest son

"Do not look so glum, Dick!”, his brother-in-law Salisbury grumbled, looking at him over a goblet full of wine. “This is her twelfth child. My sister probably has a routine by now.”

Richard of York gave him a reproachful look, but did not deign to answer this stupid remark, leaving it to Salisbury to keep the conversation running, which he did after a moment of waiting if he would rise to the bait. When he did not, he went on, in a softer tone: “Have you already decided on a name for the new one?” Throwing a look to the side of the chamber, where Richard`s youngest, Margaret and little George, were playing, he added: “After all, you would have thought there was hardly a name left you have not used.”

“Very funny”, Richard answered tetchily, and his brother-in-law grinned. “Just stating the truth!” He fixed him with a look, but Richard had no intention of answering, of telling him that he and Cecily had decided on making Salisbury the new child`s godfather, and if it was a boy, naming it after him.

If he mentioned that now, Salisbury would be uncontrollable. Not that he did not deserve it, or that Richard, like Cecily, was not usually fond of him - but right now, this was the last thing he needed to know, and so he pretended not noticing his looks, instead turning towards his youngest children. He had had them brought to his chambers after they had woken up, so he could at least watch them and be cheered by them while Cecily was in labour, but it did not help his worry, either.

What if their mother died? What if little George could never remember her, and he had to raise Margaret without her? What if he had to tell Edward and Edmund -

He was still fighting off such thoughts when Margaret looked up, seeing him staring at her and her younger brother, and gave him an uncertain smile. Taking little George`s hand, she dropped the wooden brick she had been offering to him and came walking towards Richard, just at the moment when Salisbury, having apparently given up expecting an answer, said: “Watching you, anyone would think this was your first, though you really should be used to it now! God knows, you and my sister were busy these last years.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and then his look fell on Margaret, who was staring at him in astonishment, and he had the grace to look embarrassed.

Only for a moment though. Then Margaret, appearently feeling she had to fill the silence that followed, nodded earnestly. “My lord father is a very busy man”, she said, seriously, and Salisbury, who had just lifted his goblet to his mouth, snorted, spitting out wine. Richard looked at him without pity as he coughed and gasped for breath.

Serve him right.

Margaret, on the other hand, was watching him in fascination and then, to her father`s amazement, walked to her uncle and began clapping her small hand on his back. Richard opened his mouth to ask her what she thought she was doing and to stop it, then closed it again. It was too funny a sight, and Margaret was doing no harm, so he waited.

“What -” Salisbury gasped when he had finished coughing, eyes watering. “What are you doing, my young lady?” Margaret met his eyes. “That`s what our nurse does when George swallows something wrong”, she explained, earnestly indicating the perplexed, wide-eyed little boy standing next to her. “And then she chides him for eating wrong.”

This was too much for Richard, and now it was his turn to snort, trying to suppress his laughter, while Salisbury grinned at Margaret. “You are right, of course, young lady”, he said. “I do thank you for your help.”

Margaret looked like she wanted to answer something, but, rather unexpectedly, her younger brother interrupted her. “When can I see mama again?”, he asked, out of nowhere, staring up to Richard, who felt the laughter die on his lips. “When she has given birth to your new sister or brother”, he answered, as matter-of-factly as he could, and George nodded, his little forehead in creases. “But when?”, he asked then, and Richard sighed quietly. “I do not know”, he answered. George looked from him, then to Margaret, and then asked the predictable question: “But why?”

Richard looked at him in dismay. How to explain this to a toddler? “Every birth is different”, he said, but saw at once that this meant nothing to the child. “It is in God`s hands”, he went on after a pause, and at that, George nodded, if somewhat uncertainly. The answer clearly was something he had heard before, though he did not answer. Instead, he turned away, pulling at Margaret`s sleeve, and the girl took his hand. She hesitated a moment, and then, looking at Richard, asked: “Will this baby live, papa?”

“I - hope so”, Richard brought out, once he had got over the shock of the question. Margaret nodded. “Our nurse said we have to pray for it, and I prayed every day that my new brother will live.” “That is -” Richard`s voice failed him, and it was left to Salisbury to say: “That is very good of you, and I am sure it will not be in vain.” Richard gave him a grateful look, but Salisbury did not react to it, instead smiling at Margaret, clearly impressed by her. “Why do you think you will have another brother, young lady?”

Margaret gave him a look as if she thought he was stupid, that would have amused Richard immensely under any other circumstances. “I asked our lady mother”, she answered, as if it was obvious. “She said it will be a boy. And she had many babies, I think she can tell.”

Salisbury bit his lip, and even Richard had to suppress a smile. Cecily had said almost the same to him when he had questioned her certainty she was having a boy. “I have experience by now, dearest”, she had said, crossing her arms over her swelling belly. “Do you really want to question me?” Richard had assured her that he did not intend anything of the sort and had since that time spoken of his unborn son, though privately he did rather doubt his wife could really know.

He was startled from these thoughts when he heard his brother-in-law laugh. “Hear that, Dick? Your daughter cannot think of a name for her younger brother as well. Looks like you used them all up!” Richard rolled his eyes. “Don`t be stupid”, he said, wishing he could say something a bit ruder but prevented from it by the presence of his children. Which Salisbury could clearly guess, for he shot him a downright insolent grin and then addressed George, still clinging to his sister`s hand: “What would you name your younger brother then?” “George!”, the boy immediately answered, and Salisbury chuckled. “Not your name. A name for your brother.” “George!”, Richard`s son insisted, looking rather indignant his uncle did not understand. “I like George.”

“Definitely Cecily`s son”, Salisbury murmured at that. “She used to look exactly like that when -” But he broke off when the door to the chamber opened, and Richard shot to his feet as a servant stumbled in, directly towards him, panting.

For a moment, all his worst fears returned to him. What if Cecily - what if the baby - what if both - what if Cecily –

And then he saw that the man was smiling, and even before he could open his mouth, he felt weak with relief. “Praised be the lord”, he murmured, before the man almost skidded to a halt in front of him, bowing deeply. “My lord!” “Yes?” Richard tried to sound authorative, but was aware he was failing dismally. His voice was hoarse, and his hands probably trembling. Not that it mattered -

The messenger straightened up, smiling widely. “My lord, I come from her grace the lady Cecily. She has been safely delivered of a healthy boy and is asking for you.”

“Praised be the lord for his mercy”, Richard repeated again. He had known when seeing the man smile, of course, but hearing it made it more real. Cecily was fine. She was fine, and their boy was too. He was a father again, and his wife was fine. “Praised be the lord.”

He turned to his brother-in-law, to find Salisbury beaming at him. “Well done, Dick”, he thundered, coming towards him and thumping him on the back. “Another boy, eh? I don´t know how she does it, but my sister is always right.” Richard laughed. “She is that.” “Well, if I was you, I wouldn`t want to let her wait for long”, his brother-in-law said. “She`s probably already impatient.”

Richard nodded at that, then turned to his children. Bending down, he picked the startled George up. “Have you heard? You have a new brother, and your lady mother is fine.” “Congratulations, papa”, Margaret said, rather to his astonishment, and then: “Can we see our new brother?”

“Of course”, Richard answered. “We will go to see him now, and your lady mother, too.” Margaret beamed, and started following him as he walked towards the door, George on his arms, but then suddenly stopped, glancing back towards Salisbury. “Our lord uncle-?”, she asked uncertainly.

“Will stay here”, Salisbury answered, clearly amused. “I will speak to my sister later. You go with your lord father.” Margaret gave him a look, but then her wish to see her mother and new brother won out and she hurried after Richard.

“My lord father”, she began when they were half-way to Cecily`s chambers. “What - may I ask what our new brother`s name will be? Our lord uncle said -” “Your lord uncle doesn`t know everything”, Richard answered, cheerfully. “But you had best ask your mother that question.”

Margaret nodded at that, though she frowned, and said nothing more until they had arrived at the birthing chamber. Nor did George, who seemed rather overwhelmed by everything, and only when they, to the bows of the servants, entered the chamber did he cry: “Mama!”

Richard had to restrain himself not to copy him and cry his wife`s name when he saw her. Lying on the bed, her hair sweaty and seeming rather exhausted, she nonetheless was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. She was fine. She truly was. She was smiling, and in her arms was a loudly mewling bundle.

Setting George down, Richard could not help himself but rushed to her bed, kissing Cecily`s forehead, then her hair, her cheeks. “My love”, he murmured. “You`re fine. You`re fine.” “Yes, I am”, Cecily`s matter-of-fact voice stopped him, and he drew back, saw her smile. Heard Margaret unsuccessfully stifle a giggle in the background. Well, let her laugh. She would understand when she was older.

“May I present you your newest son?”, Cecily murmured then, lifting the bundle she held, and Richard looked at it - at him, a tiny infant with a red face, and some light fuzz on his head. “He is beautiful”, he murmured after a moment of trying to take it all in. “So beautiful.” He reached out to stroke one of his son`s tiny hands, even now still not used to just how miniature new infants were. So fragile. “Well done, dearest. How can I ever -”

“Mama?” Margaret`s voice interrupted his attempted declaration of love, and as he turned around he saw she had come closer, George at her hand again. “Congratulations, mama. Can we see our new brother too?”

Cecily gave her a look, clearly trying to be stern, but failing somewhat. “You can, but do not ever interrupt your lord father again.” Margaret bowed her head. “Yes, mama. I apologise, papa.” With that, she seemed to think the formalities were done and with some difficulty, she lifted George up so he sat on Cecily`s bed before Richard could protest, then climbed after him so she could see the new child as well.

“He`s tiny”, she said after a moment. “But pretty.” George reached out to touch his brother, intrigued, but she took his arm and shook his head. “Don`t touch him!”

George did not protest - perhaps, Richard thought, he was used to taking orders from her. She certainly seemed to have him entirely under control. “Is his name George, now?”, the boy then asked, and Margaret shook her head. “There can only be one George. That`s you.” George nodded, and Margaret took this as an opportunity to ask: “What is his name, mama? Papa said to ask you.”

Cecily smiled at her, giving Richard a tender look. “He will be named after my brother.” “Salisbury?”, Margaret asked uncertainly, clearly less than impressed, and Cecily laughed, then winced, and Richard took a step closer. Instinctively, knowing there was nothing he could do. “No. His given name is Richard, and so will your new brother`s be.”

Margaret nodded, seeming satisfied, but George was not. Scrunching up his face, he said: “Papa is Richard.” “Yes”, Cecily said, who seemed rather amused. “And your new brother too.” “But -” George looked at Margaret, then said: “Why can there only be one George but two Richard?!”

Cecily threw Richard a look. “You explain”, she said, and when Richard opened his mouth to protest - what was he meant to say to that - she gave him a look. “I just gave you a son. You explain.”

Seeing three expectant pairs of eyes on him - even the newly-named Richard had stopped mewling - Richard sighed.

But he loved them all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is based on the actual persons, not on "The White Queen" or "The Sunne in Splendour", and has been sorted into these fandoms for lack of others.


End file.
